Mobius Highschool
by RaylaOpal
Summary: Rayla the hedgehog isn't used to crowds, and not to mention the drama that wander the halls of Mobius Highschool. Knowing absolutely no one, she struggles to get through the year, but with a stroke of good -and some bad- luck, she manages to make some peculiar friends. Are you prepared for the drama? The humor? The fangirls? The fluff? Read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mobius Highschool – Chapter 1 – First Impression**

By RaylaOpal

_POV - Rayla (OC)  
Scene - Stereotypical American High School Hall_

**Chapter 1 – First Impression**

I timidly close the locker, trying to retract any eyes in my direction. Eyes cast to the floor, I clutch my belongings to my chest and squeeze my way through the pandemonium of the hall. My name is Rayla, I moved to Northamer a few weeks back to start anew, I come from the Kingdom of Mercia, and starting a new life in a city filled with busy, noisy people is quite daunting for someone like myself, who has spent most of their life in the peaceful woods of Deerwood. Attending high school is a big change for me, we had a school back in Mercia, but I was home schooled by my mother so there was no need for me to attend. Now that I'm on my own in a big city without anyone to tutor me, even though it's not obligatory, I still want to go to high school and learn.

I wonder, mildly glancing the groups of people scattered throughout the halls. This is what high school is like? With lockers lined up along both of the walls, only to be identified by the numbers labelled on them, the smell of plastic perfumes and sweaty jocks wafting around making my head feel dizzy, the bright coloured spectrum of posters about competitions and upcoming events, beseeching to be read. My confidence begins to grow slightly as I look up curiously at my fellow peers, there seems to be a distinct range of groups, nerds, nobodies, jocks, populars and a bunch more of the typical types of groups that you see in movies. I hold back an amused expression. I never thought that high schools in Northamer could be similar to the ones in stereotypical high schools.

As of my thoughts getting the better of me, I trip over a discarded shoe, and end up smashing into someone, who shoves me into someone else. While muttering an apology through the chaos, I end up being propelled at the wall to my right, and wince as I collide with a thud. Oww. I squint in pain and notice a dark figure casually standing about a few centimetres beside me. The individual is a hedgehog like me, with red stripes that run down his black quills, arms and legs. I look up and notice that he is glimpsing down at me quizzically, I can't help but stare at his striking ruby red eyes as they emit a discreet emotion that I can't seem to put my finger on. I blink as I realise that I'm gawking at him like some idiot, startled, I reside to looking back at the tiles. I quickly pace away, great, I've made my first impression, a bad one.

I almost sigh in relief when the bell rings, but only get reminded that I have no idea where my first class is. I just stand there watching people go into their required classrooms, some hurriedly rushing, trying not to be late, and some just slouch towards their destination, not really caring about their education. I realise that I should've asked someone for where my class is, but it seemed due to their rush, or lack of enthusiasm, nobody would've bothered helping me regardless. I glance back over my shoulder to still see the silent black hedgehog still leaning against the wall, eyes closed and quiescent. I don't want to disturb him, mainly because he looks a little intimidating, he's resting, and he probably wouldn't help me anyway after my awkward moment a few minutes ago. I hesitate, but then realise I don't really have any other choice, I slowly approach him,

"Umm, h-hello." I say quietly as he looks up with his stunning ruby eyes, I look to the ground, "It's my first day here and I have art class… and was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me where it is."

The black hedgehog's eyes scan my face, almost as if he's waiting for me to say the punch line of a joke, but eventually nods,

"Sure." he mutters as he walks the other way. I catch up and walk a few steps behind,

"I'm sorry for staring at you." I blurt out, I really wish I hadn't, because now I feel awkward. He looks back at me with a slight confused expression,

"Why are you apologising? You weren't staring" He replies cautiously. I frown, I don't understand, wasn't he looking at me before because of my creepy unintentional gawking? He seems to notice my expression but ignores it and looks ahead, like he's pretending I don't exist. I feel like I should at least try to make a conversation with him, I go to open my mouth to talk,

"You're new here?" he asks before I can even get a word out, I nod,

"Yeah, you?"

"Hmph."

I take that as a 'yes' and smile quietly, he doesn't seem as scary as he looks, just a little grumpy,

"Oh, well it's nice to know that I'm not the only one. I'm Rayla."  
He warily glances back at me, his expression looks as if he's determining whether to trust me or not,

"…Shadow." He eventually murmurs as we turn around the corner to see a group of cheerleaders chatting among each other next to their lockers. Looking over at Shadow's facial expression, they're trouble. I manage to hold in a groan as I remember movies about how cheerleaders are plastic, dumb and are very, very mean. So I make a mental note to steer away from groups like them. As we walk past them, one of them looks over, she is a petite squirrel with blond fur and light green eyes. When she recognises Shadow, her face lights up in a cute fake way as she walks next to us,

"Hi Stripes!" She says in a flirtatious voice which seems forcefully high and loud,  
The instant she says those words, her group materialises around us. My fears are confirmed, they are the mean cheerleaders from the movies. I look up and to my surprise, Shadow is refusing to show his irritation, apart from his eyes, which have a certain fire about them. His pace picks up as the girls continues hovering around, blabbering on about nothing in particular, through the giggling and whispering of her friends, I discover her name is Abbey,

"You're always, like, so quiet in class, you know? Always with that stupid face. Are you emo or something? 'Cuz I don't know how someone can be, like, so depressed all the time. But don't worry, if you want I can make you have a good time" She lightly runs a finger down his arm and licks her lips, staring intently to try to gain his attention. Shadow shrugs his arm away. I'm not known to be a violent person, but my urge to punch this chick is tempting, how can he stand her and her comments all the time? After her failed attempt to unveil Shadow's emotions, she inspects me up and down, and when she feels she's done, a poison smile spreads across her glossy lips, as if she's just had a bright idea,

"So, who are you supposed to be?" She starts, as she hovers her way over to me, pulling the sleeve of my jacket, "I don't see anything special about you at all."  
I look away from her gaze and wince at her harsh, fake, tone, choosing to not answer. I notice Shadow's fist clenches beside him, indicating that he probably wants to punch her as well.

"Why are you even here? I mean, like, everyone knows that people like you are just a waste of space, nobody's going to even bother, like, to try being your friend."

Shadow reaches over and grabs my arm, pulling me through a door and into what I suspect to be the art room. With our dramatic entrance, the whole class who were in the middle of a lesson, stare at us with a variety of expressions. The teacher looks over at us and sighs with a hint of disappointment as I faintly hear giggles coming from outside in the hall, god they're annoying. The teacher quietly but warmly asks us to take our seats and behave, welcoming me with a smile to the school and Shadow to his first attendance to art this year. As I sit in a seat next to Shadow, I hear whispers behind me, which are probably about me, but I don't bother to look to see who it is, it doesn't really matter. Apart from meeting Shadow, this day was turning out to be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lit Lession

**Mobius Highschool – Chapter 2 – Lit Lession**

By RaylaOpal

**Chapter 2 – Lit Lession**

As I make my way out of class, I found it surprisingly interesting, learning different techniques in shading and lighting of an object. I even found out the Shadow isn't half bad at drawing either, in fact, he is probably the best I know. After I take only a few steps out of the room, I am confronted by a few of those girls from the cheerleader group, I visibly slouch as the sight of them. One of them approaches me with a look of distaste, chewing gum noisily, making me clench my teeth in annoyance,

"Hey, uh, I've got a message from Abbey." She declares with her voice moving an octave higher at the last word, her friends appear by her side, "She said that Shadow is hers, and if you sees you with him again, there will be, like, trouble." And with a flick of her hair, she strides off. I watch them strut down the hall. Well this is just great, on my first day I meet someone who could possibly want to be my friend, and a bunch of mean girls tell me to stay away.

"Don't worry about them hon, they're all talk." Says a velvet voice from behind me, I turn to see a white bat, her eyes turquoise and her face tinged with make-up. She winks at me with a smile, "Just avoid them and they'll give you no trouble." She turns as Shadow walks out of the classroom, she greets him with a 'hey' and nods in my general direction. Shadow silently paces to her side,

"Uh, hi?" I say warily. With the oddness of this situation, confusion hints in my tone, which makes the bat's smirk turn into a smile of either friendliness or amusement. With Shadow by her side, she holds out her hand,

"I'm Rouge, I see you've already met Shadow." She glances over at Shadow, who still has an emotionless expression plastered on his face. How does she know? After briefly analysing this bat named Rouge, with her velvet voice, peculiar charm and not to mention that suspicious yet welcoming smile on her lips, I decide that I should accept her proposition of what could be friendship. What harm would that bring? I shake her hand,

"Rayla." I reply shortly. I was taken slightly aback by how strong her grip was, it seems that her appearance is hiding who she really is inside. This is a strange turn of events, I think to myself, but why is she so fond of being my friend, I'll remind myself to ask her later. She lets go of my hand and turns to Shadow with a smirk,

"So, what class do you have next?"

"Biology." Shadow mutters distastefully.

"Aww! Poor you. Well I've got good old Literacy with Rayla, seems like we'll have a bit of a chance to chat."

I blink, how does she know that?

"What? H-how…?" I start to say, opening the page in my textbook with the photocopy of the session times for this week, checking what I have next, only to find that I do have Literacy. Rouge notices my alarmed expression, laughs and gestures at me dismissively,

"Oh, let's just say that I have my sources."

I probably should feel suspicious, but for some reason, I'm not. After fleeing to my locker to grab what I need for Literacy, the bell rings again and I realise with a feeling of disbelief that I still don't know where everything is, including the room for literacy. I curse under my breath, turn and hold back a shriek of surprise as I see Rouge next to me. The amused smirk appears on her face once more as she takes in my reaction,

"Did I scare you, hon?"

"How do you do that!?" I demand.

"Do what?" She asks a little too innocently, then changes the subject before I can reply, "Come on, we're going to be late for class, and we don't want to get in the bad books, do we?"

"Somehow I get the feeling that you already are in that book, Rouge." I say, tired of trying to work her out.

After following Rouge to the classroom, we take our seats and open our text books, waiting for the lesson to start. She rips off a piece of paper from her book, pulls out a pen and scribbles something on it, then slides it over to me. I peer at the sheet and read what she wrote in what seems to be effortless cursive,

"What do you want to talk about?" She adds a winking face at the end, her writing even represents her charm. I pick up my own pen and write in an unwanted messy way, "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." She replies back with, "Ask away" and our silent chat continued throughout almost all of the session,

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Why and how do you know so much about me? When you first met me, you knew that I already met Shadow, and then you knew I was in the same subject with you before I knew it myself. We have never met before and I've only arrived at this school this morning. I can't seem to work out how you know these things? Are you stalking me?"

"Haha! Oh no of course not! Why would I do that?"

"You haven't answered my question…"

"Alright, alright! In the morning, I was walking through the crowd looking for Shadow, next thing I know I see you smashing into the wall next to him. Usually Shadow tries to avoid people, mainly because he's a big grump and hugely anti-social, but he didn't move away when you were there. I was instantly interested by his reaction, even more curious when he ended up talking to you and taking you to art class. The only person he's ever tried to talk to other than the teachers is me. So I'm not a stalker, okay? I was just curious."

"Oh right, I don't recall ever seeing you there…"

"I try not to attract attention, anyway, I'm not supposed to tell you how I knew about your next class. How about you just believe that it was just a lucky guess."

"…Gee, thanks for 'enlightening' me, Rouge."

As Rouge reads the last of the message, she looks up at me with a wink,

"I might tell you one day, but hey, we only met half an hour ago"

The teacher looks over at us with a cross expression directed at me and Rouge,

"Do you have something to say girls?" she asks pointedly at us.

Rouge nods,

"Yes, Rayla and I were discussing about how Arden J. Louis doesn't only inspire many modern historians, but with his insight on the future from the view of his time, he has taught activists, society and the leaders of tomorrow to think of ideas for our future open-mindedly."

I remind myself not to gape at Rouge, but instead nod in agreement, yeah sure, we were totally talking about that. The teacher repositions her glasses and sniffs in defeat,

"Well, I'm pleased to know that you are assisting our new student, but keep in mind that your fellow classmates might like to hear your insight on Arden J. Louis." A wave of disapproving mutters resound throughout the classroom, making the teacher sigh, obviously used to this type of behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3 - Biology and Baseballs

**Mobius Highschool – Chapter 3 – Biology and Basketballs**

By RaylaOpal

**Chapter 3 – Biology and Basketballs**

I hold the basketball in my hands with pure uncertainty, and look up at the students huffing towards me with a violent hunger for the ball in my hands, I gulp and glance over at Rouge for a smidgen of aid. Instead, she just grabs the ball from my hands and kicks it at Shadow, who wasn't expecting a speeding basketball flying towards his head. Inches before the ball hits Shadow he catches it with only a sideways glance. With annoyance across his face and without even looking, he chucks the ball towards the other team's goal, where it hits the board and with a single run around the rim, and falls through the net. Most of the students on the court are gawking at Shadow, including myself. The P.E. teacher walks over to our team, half in shock, and half in disapproval,

"Nice shot, it would've been in impressive goal for your team, if it weren't for Rouge **kicking** the ball to you."

Rouge looks over at the teacher in exclamation, "HEY! You know I'd rather do soccer than basketball! Besides, it's just an instinct!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, after you injured half of the opposing team in the finals. That's just one of the reasons why you're banned from competitively playing that sport here." the teacher shakes his head, as if trying to get the memory out. Rouge smirks,

"What? It's not my fault I kick hard…"

From the corner of my eye, I see Shadow walking away, fists clenched, the teacher seems to notice as well,

"Excuse me, the game hasn't finished yet."

"To bad," Shadow mutters irritably, "I don't like basketball."

Before the teacher could say anything else, the bell rings, indicating lunch. Rouge and I catch up to Shadow, who is obviously in a bad mood, Rouge tilts her head with a quizzical look,

"What's up with you?" She asks, "Ever since you came out of Biology you've been acting so moody!"

I scoff in disbelief,

"Moody!? You called that 'moody'!?"

**-An Hour Earlier-**

"Urgh! What's taking him so long?" Rouge complains, I nod with a confused expression.

"Well, maybe they just had to stay in a little lo―"

The door for biology bursts open suddenly, literally, it goes flying off its hinges with wooden splinters going everywhere before it smashes into the wall on the other side of the hall. A couple of seconds later a grumpy looking hedgehog stomps out, Rouge starts laughing while I just continue looking confused, with an added expression of shock,

"Uhh…" I start, still startled by the expression on his face, and how it seems that all of his fur is sticking up in random directions, "… What happened?"

Without even looking up, he takes a dull step to the side, just as the biology teacher steps out and collapses in the floor with a moan.

"Oh." I murmur, Rouge still hasn't stopped laughing for some reason, and now I'm just getting anxious that Shadow might slaughter everyone. Instead, he looks up, anger resinating from his eyes.

"I. HATE. Biology." He exclaims angrily, then walks past us.

"You… you're in… in for detention!" The teacher calls out with a faint voice, Shadow stops and glances back,

"Does it look like I care?" he growls and then he continues to walk off.

**-Back to the Present-**

"Yeah. I think I'd call that something a little worse…" Rouge replies as she remembers the moment, then grins, "He does that every time he goes to biology."

I look at her, puzzled,

"Why? I didn't think biology was that bad."

For a slight moment, Rouge and Shadow make eye contact as if considering the answer, and then she looks back at me, "He's just never really liked biology, but then again, who does?"

I nod, biology does seem quite boring once you've taken out the frog dissection part. Oh well, I suppose some people just become easily aggravated when it comes to certain subjects, and Shadow is one of them. After making our ways through the maze of halls, and managing to avoid those god awful cheerleaders, we reach the long line-up in the canteen. Shadow apparently doesn't want to eat anything, so he resides to an empty table in the corner, looking rather intimidating to the people walking by him. Once receiving our lunch, we start to head over to the table, only to see a blue hedgehog either conversing or arguing with Shadow, spinning a basketball on the tip of his finger. He seems awfully familiar somehow, but before I could come to any conclusions, Rouge interrupts my thoughts,

"Ah big blue, probably here to pester Mr Miserable again. I hope he doesn't say anything to him that'll make him hurl the table across the room again."

"Wait what!? He chucked a table across the room!?" I repeat, shocked

"Well, no, he hurled it, not chucked it" she replies, muttering the words.

I guess I really shouldn't be shocked by this, considering what he did at biology today, and his attitude, for the matter. We take our seats across from Shadow and the blue hedgehog, who we discover aren't arguing, just bouncing back smart remarks towards each other. The hedgehog looks up and smiles goofily at Rouge,

"Long-time no see!" he says with a wave,

"Hey there, big blue." Rouge replies with her velvet voice,

The hedgehog then turns his attention to me, "Hey, aren't you the newbie?"

I nod.

"Huh, and ya manage end up with these two? Man, how unfortunate!" he laughs, "What's your name, newbie?"

Realising who the hedgehog is, I stare in surprise "My…? Oh! Rayla Opal. And… aren't you the Hero of Mobius!?"

The hedgehog smirks with a wink, "That's me! Bust just call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He gives me the thumbs up, and in the process, ends up dropping the basketball he was spinning, on Shadow's head. Instead of Shadow killing Sonic, he just sits there with his ears flat against his head and an expression of 'I just don't care anymore' written across his face. Rouge begins to laugh again, with me joining in shortly after.


End file.
